Life of a Hidden Model
by Mykindofstories
Summary: Nina was a model under the name Yasmin. When her partner in poses comes to England and signs her up for a fashion show, what could happen? With the whole house knowing about the show and one person knowing her secret, will her secret stay safe?
1. Chapter 1

D/A- I got this idea from HoAluver13, check out her story too!

Chapter 1 - NO WAY

Nina's POV

After dinner, everyone was watching TV, me sitting on the couch with all the girls and the boys sitting on the floor. That's when the announcement came on and everyone turned to look.

"We have recived news that Chanel, Gucci and Vogue are having a fashion show next month with models Yasmin Ramos and Jenna Target."

My mouth dropped open, while Amber screamed and started gushing about how Yasmin Ramos had stopped modelling and this was her big comeback. Joy, Mara and Patricia were talking about getting seats to the show and the boys were watching their last fashion show. I swear I saw drool.

_'Have you heard my secret, the secret I need to te'- _My special ringtone went of recorded by moi for my old life. I walked out, knowing that everyone was staring at me and answered the phone.

I screamed. HOW COULD YOU?!

_I take it that you saw the announcement._

Yeah, the WHOLE house saw it! Care to explain?

_Well, me and your manager, Rosie thought you might want to restart. This was the best chance we got, besides you can still keep it a secret from your friends NiNi. Anyway you kinda have to do it and me and Rosie are flying in tomorrow. I'm staying with you and Rosies gonna get a hotel. We have a fitting in 2 days at 12:00 and then a premier at 8:00pm so you have no choice Nina._

Fine, I guess I do miss it...

_YAY! cya NiNi_

Bye Jen!

I closed me cell, stuffed it into my pocket and turned around. Eight pairs of eyes were watching me.

"GUYS, what do you want?" Amber replied asking, "Why were you yelling and who was that?" "My friend Jen is coming over tomorrow and I was yelling cause she told me today." I said _Hopefully they'll buy it , I don't want them to know my old life._

You see when I was 9, me and Jen Sleek got entered into a beauty pagent and we tied 1st place. Since then we got modelling invitations and we attended all of them and to keep our identities safe my alter was Yasmin Ramos and hers Jenna Target. Finally, the job was too much for me. Jen stayed, to continue her career, while i got accepted to Anubis. I hadn't heard from it since, till now. Also, I have a big secret to my wardrobe too - the bottom of my closet opens up and my designer brands are hidden there. I mean if Amber knew I'd freak! Plus I'll never hear the end of it.

Trudy came running in, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Deary, what time is your friend arriving? I've to make arrangments." "Tomorrow morning- could she sleep in mine and Ambers room?" She nodded her head and ran of to who knows where. Everyone who was gathered left and I hurried up to my room and locked the door, this is going to be one big secret to keep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Welcome

Nina's POV

The next morning me and Amber got dressed to the smell of pancakes then raced downstairs. Me in a red shoulder tee and grey jeans, her in pink shorts and a white cami. Since we were the first two down, we started eating Trudy's pancakes. As everyone filled the seats and ate the doorbell went off. I raced to the door, sqealed and jumped into Jen's arms making her drop everything and falling down on the grass. We laughed as the house surrounded us. I stood up brushed my jeans and held a hand too Jen.

"Guys this is Jen and Jen this is Eddie the other American, Mara, Amber, Joy, Patricia, Fabian, Alphie and Jerome" They smiled and waved and we all walked back inside to finish eating. After helping Trudy I told Jen to see our room - obviously meaning to put her secret clothes away.

We trooped upstairs while catching up and locked my bedroom door. I opened the bottom of my closet and stepped down the stairs with Jen hot on my heels."And Volia" I said as we came into the center room that stored all my clthes from shoes to bags and clothes to accessories. "I never thought you would keep it so clean!" Jen cried. We both started laughing again.

After putting her special clothes away, we climbed back up into our room and i closed the trap door. "We better get back before they start noticing how long we were gone for" Jen said. I agreed and we walked down again. Before we reached the bottom she reminded me about our fitting tomorrow afternoon and the premier tomorrow night.

"Anyway, whos with who?" Jen asked. "Um, Joy and Fabian, Mara and Jerome, Alphie and Amber". We walked into the room where Joy and Fabian were cuddling, Mick doing sit-ups and Mara, Amber and Patricia listening to music. "Guys where's Jerome, Alphie and Eddie?" Jen pointed to the kitchen where Eddie and Jerome where having a pancake eating competition and Alphie was timing them.

Amber turned of the music and said "Can we see the new James Bond film today?" Jen nodded as did I, Patricia and Mara. After a while everyone agreed and went to get ready. I called 2 cabs and we all filed in. Jen texted me the details for tomorrow on the way there and when we got out I nodded.

"10 tickets to skyfall please." I asked the salesman while everyone else went to get snacks and drinks. We stepped into the theatre and waited for the lights to darken as the film began.

* * *

"That was the best film ever!" Everyone shouted, then looking at each other fell about laughing. It lasted 3 hrs but so worth it. "Hey Jen we better all go we've got that thing to do" I said. We drove home in cabs again and instantly fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - It begins

Nina's POV

I woke up at 9am, before Amber. She usually sleeps late on a Sunday and that means that I can take a HOT shower and not be interupted! This does not happen often. I washed my hair and came out of the shower 20min later. I dried my hair into curls and put on black knee boots with red jeans and a white hand of Tee. I walked downstairs without waking any of the girls and saw Jen eating granula and yoghurt. Back to the fitness route I guess. I copied her meal and sat down opposite her. The others were still asleep so we started plotting our fitness training to keep shape. Crunches, sit-ups, yoga stuff like that to help our body.

2hrs later everyone was awake and helping thereselves to Trudy's famous pancakes except me and Jen. I knew we were missing out but this is what I have to do. After half an hour of talking about our schedule, a BMW pulled up. We told everyone we were going to visit Jen's aunt, which we were, just at the fitting.

* * *

When we arrived, we were offered drinks and we both took latte's. We then reminded each other about fake names. I was led off into one fitting room and Jen another. The first outfit was blue denim shorts with a flowy violet top that tucks into the shorts. They were accessorised with brown wedges, music note earings and necklace and a silver braclet. I loved it! Its a great thing that we get to keep outfits we try on! I stepped out of the room and saw Jen. She was wearing a one strap lime top that stopped at the top of her belly button to show her butterfly peirce. Then grey skinny jeans matched up with lime heels and grey butterfly headband. We screamed at each other and started complimenting - "You look fantastic!" "I NEED that outfit" "Love them shoes!" "I hate you! You look amazing!"

We both tried on 6 other outfits for the show and went through the same process of hate compliments. After thanking Jen's aunt and Rosies my manager for the clothes we turned and faced two boys. Both of them were so cute! One with sandy blonde hair and the other with brown spiked. I went off with the blonde and Jen with the brunette. "Hi i'm Adam."

"I'm Yasmin, so what do you do here?"

"I actually model, what about you?"

"I model too, with my friend over there" I said while pointing at Jen and the boy.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date?"

"I'd love to, but I only promise one" I replied while walking away.

"That ones enough!" he shouted after me, he's so sweet.

I met with Jen at the door and we both screamed saying "I have a date!"

Grinning widly, I stepped into the BMW.

* * *

When we got back to Anubis, everyone was out. Amber and Joy shopping, Patricia and Mara to the cinema and the boys out swimming. It gave us a perfect chance to hide our new clothes without trouble. I stepped into my room with Jen guarding the door just in case anyone came back.

I was half-way down when I heard Joy's voice. "Hey Jen I was wondering if you've seen Nina. I have to ask her somthing about Fabes since she used to like him and stuff." I swung the bag down the rest of the stairs and climbed back up. They were still outside the door. I got out, locked the closet entrance and walked to the door. Jen was about to say something till I stopped her? "What do you need to know Joy? He is your boyfriend!" I asked.

"Well he keeps talking about Egypt and whatver and he doesn't pay attention to my problems!" she said. God she's so vain!

"Talk to him about Egypt and then he'll listen to you" I siad with a sigh. She can be so oblivious.

I stormed back into our room with Jen and locked it. "What are we wearing to the premier?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Someone Finds Out

Nina's POV

Me and Jen were all glammed up. I was wearing a strapless turquoise dress that tightned at the waist then flowed out. Matched up with 3 inch silver heels, green feather earrings and a tight silver necklace, which went well with my curled hair. She with a hot pink mini dress that ended half-thigh. She wore black stilettos and big hoop earrings that looked amazing with her straightened hair. We both looked like we always did for party's - cute but hot. I went for natural makeup with a dab of my fave melon lipgloss while Jen went full on and looked drop-dead gorgeous.

I heard the front door open and loud voices filling the hall everyone had come back. The time was 7.30 so we needed to leave if we wanted to make it on time and get good seats. Lucky I had trench coats to cover up our outfits and we both wore hats to hide our face and hair. On the way down, they all turned and looked at us strangely, we probably look ridiculous. Then Joy speaked up "What are you wearing?" "Yeah, that's a fashion no-no. You should know this Nina!" Amber added, making us all laugh. They left the hall so only me and Jen were there. "Come on, were gonna be late!" she said. I was by the door when someone grabbed the coat and hat off me. Oh,no. Judging by Jen's facial expression, I have a lot of explaining to do and I'm in big trouble.

I turned to see Eddie holding my stuff with a smirk on his face, meaning he already knew what was up. But how could he know? I pushed him outside and closed the door. "Look Eddie, I know we need to explain but can we do it on the way there? Were kinda late already." I asked. He nodded and walked round the corner where the limo was waiting. We sat down. This was gonna be a long journey.

"Care to explain ladies? And might I add you two look hot!" he chuckled and since my jaw was on the ground he continued. "Let me guess. So your the famous Yasmin Ramos and your her partner in poses Jenna Target." he said while pointing at Jen. Again I think my mouth dropped open again as he started laughing. "How did you know? I mean what are you talking about? Us models? Pftt, what a joke" I said fading off at the end. Jen gave me 'Is that the best you can do?' look while Eddie was giving me the 'Really?' look. I caved in.

"Okay but how did you know in the first place?" Me and Jen said. "Well... I actually LOVE you too! You guys are amazing! So DUH I recognised you! One more thing, can I have an autogragh?" "You've shocked me again. Now tell me the real reason and yeah you can have autograghs BUT you're not allowed to tell anyone our secret" I almost shouted while jabbing him in the arm. "OK, I've been stalking you two, so I found you at your fitting..." he said. "Why were you stalking us?" Jen shouted. He mumbled something that I couldn't make out but Jen did cause her face split into the biggest grin possible. I didn't bother asking him again and instead said "Well since you know what we are, you can come to the premier with us- good thing we have a stash of spare clothes here. Oh and the premier is Seven Psychopaths."

Eddie started clapping and smiling like a little kid just got a lollipop, he looked adorable! We made him go change in the toilets of the Limo and might I add he cleans up fine! That's when Jen added "One if us has to be Eddie's date otherwise they won't let him in". I completely forgot about that. "Eddie can choose I suppose, it is for this one time." I said and he picked me. For some reason I was happy that he picked me instead of Jen. We arrived at the red capet and I slipped my arm into Eddie's. It's time for the show to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Premier

Nina's POV

I've walked down the red carpet so many times, it comes natural to me. But all those times I didn't have a proper date or a fake one. Eddie and me got the title 'Cutest couple' and it was a good thing that I dressed up, otherwise you could clearly tell that I was Nina. Eddie on the otherhand you could hardly recognise, his hair was messed up but on a cute way, then I remembered he needed a fake name. "Eddie! You need a fake name!" I whispered too him as I signed autograghs while Jen was beong interviewed. "Can my name be Aaron then?" he said back. Aaron and Yasmin. Yasmin and Aaron. That sounded believable so I nodded at him and he grinned back.

When Jen, or should I say Jenna, fnished her interview we walked to the entrance and entered the building. Since other VIP's and celebrities were still on the red carpet we got to choose seats. We decided that Jenna would stay with her mates that she had from the past years and I would sit with Eddie in the middle. "Hey Eddie, I just remembered that they do the 'Cutest Couple' competition every year at a premier and then the couple with the most votes have to kiss." I murmered. If we won that would be very awkward since Patricia has an eye on him. "Well it shouldn't matter as we are Aaron and Yasmin at the moment." he replied. Is it just me or does he seem excited about it? I still have to ask Jen about what he said in the Limo that I didn't hear.

As the seats slowly filled and the lights dimmed, mine and Eddie's hand somehow got together and stayed like that throughout the whole movie. It was quite good but confusing. A writer becomes mixed with a kidnap plan that turns out to be his best friends love. It was weird but romantic. Then it started to go wrong.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is time to announce the Cutest Couple of this evening! With 15 votes, Justin and Selena! With 37 votes Anne and Derek! But the winner with 59 votes! Is Aaron and Yasmin!" My jaw dropped the third time that evening while Eddie was sitting there smirking. Everyone applouded and started shouting 'KISS! KISS! KISS!' So I turned to him and he was already leaning in. Our lips met and the spark was definitely there. I pulled away after 10 seconds and turned away, but not before noticing the sad face he'd put on. The place errupted in claps yet again and I blushed madly.

* * *

On the way home Yasmin, Jenna and Aaron changed back into Nina, Jen and Eddie. Jen wouldn't stop going on about our little kiss and how we should start dating. I blocked her out and stared out the window. I liked that kiss but I couldn't do that to Patricia. Eddie probably thinks the same.

We arrived back at Anubis at 11.30, good thing Victor knows what we are otherwise we'd be on toilet duty for a month! I hugged Eddie and thanked him for being a great fake date, he started smiling and then he went off to his room. Me and Jen ran upstairs to our room where Amber was snoring softly. We looked at her then at each other and burst out laughing. "Jen lets sleep we have school tomorrow." We stared at Amber again and giggled then I collapsed onto my bed and she on hers. This life was tiring but so fun!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Tabloids and Pictures

Nina's POV

I woke up the next day with a scream in my ear. "Amber, what do you want?" I grumpily said. "Look on the cover of 'IT' magazine!" she squeaked. I opened my eyes slowly but when I saw the picture, I fell out of my bed. "OMG!" I screamed "Yeah I know! Isn't it amazing! Yasmin and Aaron!" the picture was from the 10 second kiss but it looked we were on full make-out. What's Eddie gonna say? And Jen? I told Amber I was going to take a shower and raced out the room, leaving a confused blonde.

After I finished and got dressed in my uniform, Jen pulled me into the Kitche pn and showed me the magazine. "You do know what this means, right?" "What?" This didn't mean anything? "Your gonna have to cancel your date with Adam and fake date 'Aaron'!" she said. How come I forgot that? If people see me with Adam, they're gonna think I'm a cheater. I mentally face-palmed and spoke "I'm not going to fight with you, so lets go and tell Eddie that were gonna need him."

Jen followed me over to Eddie who was sitting next to Patricia talking. "Hey Eddie, we need to talk to you." we both said. Eddie nodded and stalked us to the hall, while Patricia sat there with a sour face. "Ok, I guess this is about the magazine?" he asked. I gave him a thumbs up and Jen continued. "You're gonna have to fake date Yasmin". I thought he was going to say no after all he does fancy Patricia but instead he started smiling and said yes. "At least I get to attend modelling catwalks!" I punched him on the arm and giggled. He really was cute.

* * *

My first class was French with Mrs Andrews. Jen and me had all classes with each other, just in case a modelling emergancy came up. Eddie was out with us too, as he was part of it. Alphie, Fabian and Joy had the class with us too. But knowing Joy, she'll know somethings up. Me and Jen sat at the back with Eddie sitting in front of us. We had a photo shoot with the dresses we picked yesterday at 11.30. An hour from now and we needed to leave in 15 to pick up the clithes get changed and drive there. I stared out the window and jumped when Mrs Andrews tapped my desk and asked me the answer for the question. I pointed at the door where Mr Sweet was standing. He pointed at me, Jen and Eddie. Shooting time! Walking out, I saw the thinking face on Joy. If we want to keep this secret safe, we have to avoid Joy knowing, otherwise she'll blab to the whole school.

Arriving at the house, I picked up the bag with my outfits and changed into a flowy summer dress, straightened my hair and added accessories. Eddie was dressed like Aaron again and Jen into Jenna. The same BMW pulled up and we sat inside, me with Eddie and Jen across from us. As we arrived, I saw paparazzi and I guessed Jen did too, cause she told Eddie to put his arm around me. He did and I rested my head on his shoulder. It was comfortable. Then the car stopped and we were ushered inside quickly and taken up to the 10th floor. The scenes were set, cameras ready and lighting just right. All that was missing was the models. And we had just arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

D/A -I've been ill lately, so sorry if I don't update.

Chapter 7 - Photos

Nina's POV

I honestly hate the noise here but I follow rule 2 for models. _Show your best sense of humour and mood and keep it throughout the entire shooting. _I forced a smile onto my face while Jen genuinely smiled. This was her life old and new. This was my old and I loved it so much still. I went over to the dressing room where I got changed into outfit number 1 and people did my hair and makeup. I smiled, looking at myself in the mirror. I was now Yasmin and I looked amazing if I do say so myself. Time to get 'Aaron's' approval! I walked out and stopped when I saw Jenna. She looked absolutely gorgeous! Then when I turned to Aaron, his eyes bugged out. I stifled a giggle and walked to him. "What do you think?" "You look- You are- Wow" I smiled and got dragged to the first scene - a beach. I lied on the fake sand for some, others standing or walking. After I did at least 30 shots, I was heading back to the dressing room when I spotted Adam and the brunette boy. I rushed over and put on my 'I'm sorry' face. "Adam, I have to cancel our date. I have a boyfriend now" I left out the fake bit, I don't want him to leak to the paparazzi. "It's ok, when you break up call me right?" I laughed and turned to Jen's date. "Jenna isn't cancelling your date" "I'm Carlos and few, I really like her." I jumped up and down like a kid then ran off to tell Jen.

After us both screaming we got ready for the rest of the shoot. This was harder than I remembered. Getting all perfect wth one outfit then another and another. It does get annoying after a while but I'm supposed to cooperate. 5 outfits later and back to looking like Nina, Jen and Eddie but tired versions. I don't understand how Eddie's tired, he did nothing!

Arriving back at the house, everyone was eating dinner and of course questions were thrown. "What happened?" "You guys look a mess and tired" "Were you kidnapped by aliens?" "Where did you go?" I just waved my hand and stomped upstairs. Hearing a snarky comment from Joy on the way up "What's up with the tramp?" I was exhausted so I couldn't care less, I probably did look like one. I broke down on my bed and fell straight asleep.

* * *

I followed my daily school routine and was eating when Amber screamed something about fashion photo shoot which led to everyone crowding around the TV. Me, Jen and Eddie watched too. It was our photo shoot, all our outfits and poses. Amber squealing after every single outfit, Mara and Patricia learning our poses and Joy watching with envy. Oh, the jealousy. Fabian wasn't really watching at all, he isn't into that stuff. While Jerome,Mick and Alphie were staring at the screen like it was their job. The photographer was great, catching mine and Jen's angle perfectly for our secret to remain unknown.

The comments afterwards were so fun to listen to - "I love you Jenna!" "I love you Yasmin!" "I need that outfit!" "Love there poses!" "There not that great". That one obviously from Joy. I gave a small smirk and walked out the door. Another day at schoolI guess. This time with no interruptions.


	8. Chapter 8

D/A - A big shout out to everyone who has this story on favourite,followed, read or reviewed this story!

Chapter 8 - Drama

Nina's POV

First we had science which was usually pretty boring since it was Mr. Sweet who took us for it. Then French which I had a bit of catching up to do as we missed yesterdays for the photo shoot. Followed after History and Maths we had lunch, which we all had to go back to the house and since we had drama all afternoon we were pretty excited. Drama with Mr Winkler. I walked in and took a seat on a beanbag and the ones next to me were filled by Eddie and Amber, Jen walking in last and snatching the last seat which was next to Fabian. That's when he entered with Rosie. What was she doing? Trying to make me do anothe

modelling thing. I saw Jen look at me and she knew what I was thinking.

I stormed over to them and stopped next to Rosie and smiled. "How are you Rosie?" "I'm fine thank you Yas- Nina dear" Nearly, she nearly blew my cover. I was more than mad now. I pulled her over before another conversation started between the teacher and her, while beckoning Jen to come over. We striked our dead-serious pose with one hand on my hip and heel up. "What do you want?" I asked. That came out a bit harsh, but I loved Drama and I don't want modelling messing it up. "Well, Gucci, Chanel and Vougue thought that since their show is all about being unique, they want you to reveal yourself truly in the show, meaning no disguises." My lips went dry, I couldnt talk. All the hiding to come out in one show? And this wasn't any show it was THE show. We were the only two models and we couldn't back out. I slowly nodded while Jen smiled. I was done hiding so after saying bye to Rosie, I walked over to Mr Winkler and asked him if we could do something special instead.

I sat down again while Amber and Eddie wanted to know about the talk with Mr Winkler. I shushed them and pointed at the teacher. "Today after a brilliant idea from Nina, we are going to be models." All the girls squealed while the boys were changing how they looked like. "Your each going to do a presentation in pairs and you will have to portray a famous model so exact poses and clothes. Yes, you will be able to change out and into other clothes like a proper show but you will have 2 hours to get it together and be ready so we can watch them all at the end." After lots of fighting these were the pairs. Me and Jen, Amber and Mara, Patricia and Joy, Fabian and Mick and Jerome and Alphie. Eddie was chosen to judge with Mr. Winkler. Boy, was this gonna be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

D/A - Thanks for the great reviews guys! I do not own Fashion is my Krytonite by Bella Thorne and Zendaya.

Chapter 9 - Performing

My fashion icon was Stephanie Manger while Jen's was Scarlett Deprè. They were top models and their moves so complex, it would take lessons to learn them. But ever since we were walking, we know every single move, step and pose of the two. We chose Fashion is my Kryptonite as our song and now we needed outfits. Since I came to Anubis, I always hid my modelling clothes in My secret closet under my actual closet. But, I brought a spare suitcase full into school in case I didn't have time to change back at the house. I snuck out and chose 2 outifts - for me a Lumberjack jacket with a red tank top underneath with grey demin shorts and gladiator shoes. For Jen a denim dress that gave down mid-thigh that matched with a brown leather belt and brown ankle boots. I put them in another bag so the rest of the house wouldn't see and went back in.

Everyone was doing something, learning poses, selecting music and I could tell Joy was trying to do the Stephanie Manger walk. I shook my head and walked over to Jen who ripped the bag out of my hands as soon as she saw it. I laughed and her eyes turned to saucers after she saw what I brought. "NiNi, you always had the best fashion sense!" she shouted that and obviously someone heard and that someone had to be Joy. "Her and fashion? Please, once you see mine and Patricia's catwalk and style, you will be eating out of my mouth" I smirked and turned away, she'll be the one blown away but maybe we should add something a little extra. "Hey, Jen you know them stylists who made that thing that makes us change outfits on stage? Do we have any?" I whispered to her. She nodded and I ran of to find two.

At the performance everyone was sitting at the front with the runaway and waiting for the teacher to say who was going first. "Well, I pick Fabian and Mick to go first " They walked behind the curtain and the music started playing. Bruno Mars' Lazy Song came on and they walked on. Fabian first and I guessed they were going for casual as by the song and there clothes - loose jeans and tops, tossled hair ect. Then Fabian turned did a small spin and I realised he was being Ross Lynch. Mick was the casual bad boy and he portrayed Jeff Stone. My guesses were correct and the next was Amber and Mara. Everyone went on and off to different songs and nobody did the same model. Then it was Joy and Patricia's turn. The music started Fashion by Lady Gaga. First Patricia struuted on and she looked gorgeous with a short black mini dress and stilettos. I think she was Kasey Mike. Then Joy and the dress she wore barley covered herself up. I instantly knew she was going for Manger since she tried doing the 'Look at me' pose but nearly toppled over the stage. She regained posture walked back while leaving flirty fingers in the air. I wanted to puke. Last but not least were us.

We went behind the curtain got changed and Jen went on first while I played the song. I watched behind the red material as she walked Scarlett's walk exactly right. I looked at Mr Winkler and I knew he was impressed. She but her heel up and arm and striked the pose. Turned, walked back and gave me thumbs up. I opened up the gap and walked out. I heard the gasp. Did I seriously not dress this good? I walked with feet infrint of each other and swayed my hips with each step then when I came to the base, smiled, put both my hands up and tilted one way while one foot went the other. I waited for the next beat, whipped my hair around and walked back. Me and Jen then both came up, walked center stage then I put my arm around her and her arm around mine. It looked like a simple hug when actually we were pressing the peice where our clothes would change. So when the music reached the climax we let go and our outfits swapped into the dresses we wore for the premier. We finished with the poses once again and waited for the music to die down. That's when the clapping started and our heads came up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Joy's smarter than I thought

Nina's POV

Everyone's faces were pure shock. Amber looked like she could faint, no doubt she loved our outfits. The boys except for Eddie looked like fish's, Joy glaring, probably shooting daggers at me and the others just mindblowed. We looked at each other, smiled and walked down the steps and back to our seats. I took a seat like nothing happened while the others kept staring. I mean they were going to find out soon from the show so why tell them now? Jen joined me and we looked at Mr Winkler for the results. "Ok... So, 3rd place goes to Joy and Patricia!" The whole house clapped, while I sat there with a smirk plastered on my face. How dare she under estimate my fashion skills! "2nd place goes to Jerome and Alphie!" I put a genuine smile on and cheered, they were actually pretty good. "Finally, 1st goes to Nina and Jen!" No need to brag, but I knew we would've won.

On our way back to the house, I was bombarded with questions. "You have style sense Nina? And you didn't tell me?!" "Did aliens switch your clothes?" "You looked amazing! Tell me how to do it!" "Where did you get the outfits? There to die for!" "You were good but I was so much better" Again, that last smug comment from the one and only Joy Mercer. I answered all the questions my saying 'You will find out soon' and they finally left me alone. If this was after one small school runway, what would happen after the show? Maybe I'd move back to America and continue modelling. Depends if I get offered my contract back again.

I decided to order out pizza for the whole house, giving me and Jen a little break from fitness. We were all sat around in a circle in the middle of the main room when the pizza came. We all ate and after clearing up Joy said "Guys, lets play Truth Or Dare, Spin the bottle, or Seven minutes in heaven!" "Why not all of them?!" Jerome says. I mentally poison him in my mind. I faked a smile and nodded along with the others. Great another opportunity for Joy to get personal. We all sat back in circle formation and we started with truth or dare. "Ok guys, 5 turns at each game then switch." Amber said. Everyone agreed and Amber spinned the bottle for her first victim. It spun randomly and then pointed at Joy. _This should be good._ "Truth or Dare?" "I pick dare" Joy bravely picked. Everyone oohed. Amber picks out the worst dares. "I dare you to dress in your most revealing dress and give Jerome a lap dance in front of everyone." Mara looked like she could puke while Fabain pailed. Oh this was gonna be good. "Forfit is that you have to... make out with Eddie for a full 5 minutes" "I pick forfit" I didn't boo or anything. I mean if I were here, I'd pick making out with Eddie over lap dance anyday. They made out, but you could tell Eddie was resisting. I wonder why. It's not like he has a girlfriend, unless he has a crush, who? I considered asking him and that's when I noticed that Joy spun the bottle, landing it on me. I swear this is fixed.

She smirked and asked truth or dare. I picked dare otherwise I knew she'd ask about modelling. "I dare you to snog Eddie for 10 min" she told me. I guess she couldn't think of a good dare, she was ready for a truth though. I spoke through my teeth and nooded to Eddie. I was leading him out the door when Joy shouts "In front of us lot Nina!" I sighed, turned, amd walked back into the middle of the circle. He kissed me first, even though it was my dare and he would've resisted. I guess that was just Joy. Sparks were flying and he even tried to tongue my mouth! I kept it shut and just kept kissing back. After 10 exact minutes, I pulled away and left Eddie with a confused look on his face. I sat back down in my spot and turned the bottle. Landing on the kissing maniac himself.


	11. Chapter 11

D/A - I'm on holiday/vacation! More time to write, so more updates!

Chapter 11 - Eddie's Truth

Nina's POV

"Truth or dare?" "Truth, since everyone else picked dare." I nodded and whispered into his ears 'Who do you have a crush on?' I went back to my seat, while Eddie had a scared look on his face. I wonder who it is. Eddie snapped out of it and spun the bottle. The point landed on Patricia. "Truth or dare yacker?" he said, does he like Patricia? "Dare" "I dare you to eat a whole tub of pickled onions " OH MY GOD. Patricia absoulutly hates the smell,taste anything of pickled onions. She's never going to eat it! Her face was priceless, looking like she was going to puke when she saw them swimming in the jar. But I have to say congrats, she did eat all of them. But her face was sour for the rest of the night. Patricia spun and this time the bottle landed on Fabian. "I pick truth!" he almost shouted before Patricia could say truth or dare. "Who would you date if you weren't dating Joy?" His face hardened and then he nodded his head over to me. Okay dokey then. "GUYS spin the bottle time now!" Alphie cried. We started with Fabian spinning the bottle and it landed on Mick. OK. They resisted but after so many attempts they gave each other a quick peck on the lips. I clapped for there try, because that my friend was not a kiss. Then Jerome spun it landing on the one and only Amber Millington! Alphie covered his eyes while they kissed for 10 sec tops. "Sorry Boo" she said as she sat back down. Then Alphie turned the bottle and it stopped facing Mara. Uh oh. They had a 5 sec kiss and Mara turned back to sit in Jerome's lap while Alphie went up to Amber for a hug. They were so sweet, acting all couple like. After 2 more turns we started playing seven minutes in heaven. Patricia and Joy, Amber and Mick, Fabian and Patrica, Alphie and Jen. And that's when it landed on me and Eddie.

I stood up and led him into the closet. I sighed, it seemed like the world wanted him and me, but I used this opportunity to ask him about the truth. "Your answer for the truth?" "Wejfj I lkje thdf gjdl cjdjed nihg" I didn't hear a word he said but as I was confused he ran out of the closet and into his room. Ugh, guess I'm going to ask Jen what she thinks tomorrow. I walked out, up to my room and stared at the ceiling. I should get glow in the dark star stickers they would look pretty. I looked at my wall, full of pictured from my cold and current friends. I'd get to see them if I go back after the modelling show. Speaking of which I have an interview with Gucci while Jen has Chanel. Guess I'm missing school again. I'm gonna fall way behind again in school work. I'm going to find away... Soon I was fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Better not

Nina's POV

I was woken up by a screaming Amber. Screaming at me to get up that is. That's when I noticed the time, and how really late I was. I literally sprinted to the bathroom, had a quick shower, dressed in my normal uniform and grabbed an apple on the way out. I met up with Jen, who handed me two bags. "One for you and one for Eddie" Great, I completely forgot about him. Things re going to be very awkward in the interview. Especially since it's live. I saw him walking with Jerome and ran up to him. "Your needed, now." I told him. Jerome raised an eyebrow and smirked, while I led Eddie towards an empty classroom.

"Here, when Mr. Sweet tells me and Jen to go, you need to change into this and meet me and Jen as Aaron at the House. We have an interview and your supposed to go" I spoke as I handed him the bag. He simply nodded and walked out. I sighed, fake boyfriends, modelling and school life do NOT mix.

I arrived at my first lesson which was science with Mr. Sweet and sat at the table with Alphie, Amber, Jen and Eddie. "Today, we will be learning about nature. How it grows, how it came to be. It is a very intresting topic, I'm sure some of you agree." Mara and Fabain were the only ones who slightly nodded at this. How come I used to like him? Sure he's romantic, sweet, caring, a great kisser... Hold yourself Nina! I cleared my head of all boys and thought about modelling while Mr. Sweet droned on. The obvious questions would be on Yasmin and Aaron's relationship, so we have to give as little info as possible. I don't want people to stalk us and find out that we all live at Anubis. I was interupted with Mr. Sweet banging our table. "You are lucky that you do not have to answer that Miss Martin as you have to go now. Don't you?" I nodded quickly picked up my bag and left with Jen and Eddie next to me. I heard the whispers as we left. They sure would love to know who we are.

I got dressed in ripped shorts with black tights, a white tank that said 'superstar' and a red checkered lumberjack shirt that came down to the end of my shorts. Jen had paired it up with a black hat and black wool Uggs. I looked good. I have to ask Jen for this outfit! I walked down the steps were Aaron and Jenna were standing, her in a sky blue dress that tied in a ribbon at the back with nude pumps and feather earrings. Him wearing black skinny jeans and a loose white T-shirt with converse and a jacket. "I'm keeping this outfit" I said to Jenna as soon as I came down. "Be my guest Yasmin" I smiled and heard the car beep outside.

On the way there we (by we I mean me and Jenna) chatted endlessly about outfits and dress designs from Gucci and Chanel. After all we were going for an interview of the brands. Aaron stayed silent throughout the journey and I nudged him. "You can't be quiet in the interview Aaron" I told him. He just stared into my face so I turned away. He better not mess this up I thought as we arrived at the Gucci building empire.

Aaron grabbed my arm and linked us as we left the car, leaving Jenna to go to her interview with Chanel. We walked past photograghers and into the tower. After that, it was a rush. We were ushered into a green room, offered drinks and snacks and then brought down to makeup and dressing. We didn't need dressing again so they used make up. Even Aaron! Then we were oushed out onto the stage with the owner of Gucci.

Let the bright light and torture begin.


	13. Chapter 13

D/A - Guys so Christmas is literally right around the corner, and I can't wait!

Chapter 13 - Interviews, well not really

Nina's POV

"Now welcome our stars for this evening Yasmin Ramos and Aaron Redrey!" spoke Gucci. _This is a live show? Not an interview? A reality show!?_ We walked onto the stage, making it seem like we weren't pushed and me not confused. There was even a live audience! Waving and smiling we took our seats and held hands, keeping up the charade. "Now we'll get the boring bits out of the way first! So Yasmin, what do you think of the coming show?" This was an easy question, and minus all the hollywood stuff, it was like an interview, so that's what I told myself. "Well Gucci, I love the idea of being unique, showing your real self. I've seen some of the outfits I'm supposed to model and must I say, they really are unique." He smiled at me, obviously pleased with my answer. "Yasmin, this is your big comeback into the modelling world, so where have you been for the past years?" "You see, modelling was harder when I was little than now. I was losing education, I couldn't see family or friends that often, so I stopped" That was a drastic change in life.

Gucci nodded. "Now after boring, useless questions, time for the juicy personal ones." These are the ones that I need to look out for, Aaron too. I turned my head and looked at him. He understood and squeezed my hand. I twizzled my head back to the blinding things they call spotlights. "What do you want to know Gucci?" "Firstly, how long have you been dating?" He said while wiggling his eyebrows. "Three months tomorrow" Aaron replied. "Oooh a Thraniversary! How are you celebrating?" "Well that's a suprise for Yas over here, so I can't tell. Sorry." Aaron replied, shrugging his shoulders. Man, for someone who hasn't been interviewed before, he was good. "Yasmin, how long do you think Yaron is going to last?" Yaron? Guess the couple names begin. "Hopefully a long time Gucci." I said smiling while Aaron kissed my cheek. The crowd awed and then a random person shouted 'KISS KISS KISS', until the whole place was shouting even Gucci himself. You could feel the heat of the lights over you so I gave in and leaned towards Aaron. He met me halfway and we kissed for 10 seconds tops. We both pulled away at the same time and faced Gucci again. "Everyone that wraps up this weeks Gucci Interview!"

Backstage, I ran up to Gucci as soon as he came down. "Gucci! I thought it was a private interview! Not a lve TV talk show!" I screamed at his face. He flinched back and chuckled. Why was he chuckling? "That's the idea Yasmin! We take famous celebs and put them on a TV show to see there reactions. Might I say you did very well." I faked a smile and laughed. Gucci was a crazy fella. I linked arms with Aaron and walked up to the car that Jenna was in. We stepped inside and Jenna was immediately asking about the interview.

"Well considering it wasn't even an interview, I'd say we did pretty well."

"What do you mean it wasn't an interview?"

"It was a freaking talk show! With a live audience and everything!"

"So it's true that he's messed up?"

"Oh, that rumour is reality!" I giggled. That's when I noticed that Aarons hand was still wrapped around mine. I didn't say anything, it was nice knowing I had a friend that made me feel safe. When we reached Anubis, I took of my Uggs, hat and tank top (obviously away from Aaron and Jenna) into normal trainers and a plain white shirt. Then I messed up my hair so I looked more like Nina.

Me, Eddie and Jen climbed out of the car and watched it speed away into the distance. Then stepped into the house and saw everyone watching 'Gucci Interview'. I watched too, just too make sure that me and Eddie looked like a couple. And we sure did, all cuddled up and smiling. Now, what do we do about fake breakingup...


	14. Chapter 14

D/A - Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you had a perfect day, full of joys and cheers!

Chapter 14 - News

Nina's POV

After the interview, everybody was silent. I was expecting Victor to come through going 'I can hear a pin drop'! Everyone was watching a certain blond, fiddling in her seat with a massive smile on her face. She reminded me of when I was little and I was opening presents on my Birthday or Christmas. Then Amber started squealing, quietly at first but then getting louder. I swear Sarah heard from the great beyond. "Why are you so happy Ambs?" Alphie asked, cutting the tension that Amber had created. "I bought us all tickets to the show!" she screamed. The room was totally quiet until Joy, Mara and Patricia started copying Ambers squeal and the boys just thanking her over and over again. I sighed. "Amber, me, Jen and Eddie won't be able to go." All the boys turned to Eddie, while the girls turned to us. Simultaneously they all shouted "WHAT?!"

"Something else came up, we can't miss it. Sorry guys." Eddie spoke for the three of us. "Do you think you can send back the tickets or get someone else to go with you guys?" Jen said. They all nodded and sat down to eat. It's great that they didn't ask too many days questions otherwise they would've found out what our secret plans are. "So when is the fashion show?" Joy asked. "Um its in a week" Amber replied. I choked on my water. We had a week left before our secret came out? Oh god. I felt someone pat me on the back. Did they not know that it makes a choking person worse? I stood up and saw it was Eddie patting my back. I gave him a glare and walked up to my room. This is not going well.

* * *

After a few hours of random texting, dancing and listening, Jen walked through the door and I instantly pounced for information.

"Okay first question, you know when Eddie first found out he mumbled something, what did he say?" Jen laughed at that.

"He's stalking us because he likes you"

"Or you"

"Would he tell me if it was me?" she shot back. I shook my head and followed with my next question.

"Who do you think he has a crush on? He wouldn't tell me properly."

"You" Is she seriously think I'm going to believe this? Were just friends - fake dating because he found out our secret.

"When he answered my truth he mumbled it and ran away. Do you know anything?"

"God, NiNi, your so blind. He's madly in love with you and you fail to notice it!" I mentally slapped myself for asking Jen for advice. Changing the subject.

"Finally, how are Yaron going to break up?" Her mouth dropped open.

"Do you realise how heart broken he's going to be? And we can't let him leave because he might tell someone. Unless we make him a model?" He has the looks, I suppose it could work. His first show could be the Unique one. I nodded to Jen and started planning out the fake break up.

* * *

"Eddie, could we borrow you for a sec?" He turned back to Patricia, kissed her cheek and walked out into the hall with us.

"Me and Jen planned Yaron's fake breakup and plotted it for the day before the show." I told him, watching his face sink.

"Aren't you guys worried that I'll tell everyone your secret?" showing his famous smirk.

"One, they're going to find out at the show anyways, Two, we can tell everyone who YOU are and Three your becoming a model" I spoke.

"WHAT?! Since when did I decide to become a model?"

"Well, were pretty sure you just wanted to now. Your first modelling show is my comeback show."

"But- Fine, I guess I could, that way I can skip classes" He whispered the rest but I heard it anyway "_and still spend time with you_."


	15. Chapter 15

D/A - I'm thinking there's going to be at least 5 more chapters left of this story. Any suggestions on making it longer?

Chapter 15 - Fake breakup, real pain

Nina's POV

The days passed in a blur, until it came to the day of the great fake breakup. It was a warm Saturday morning and since the fashion show is tomorrow, me, Jenna and Aaron were at Gucci's runway. We were having final dress fittings and runway practises. Let me tell you, being under bright lights, dressing again and again, having make up removed and put on is a LOT of hard work. After 2 whole hours of torture, I left to get a Late from the coffee shop across the street. I walked in only to find Fabian and Joy sitting at one of the tables. I put on dark shades and walked to the front of the queue and nodded at the cashier. He nodded back and soon came back with my Late with foam. I paid and walked out the door, only to find Joy shouting 'Yasmin!' I turned on my heel, seeing Joy literally drag Fabian up to me.

"Can we have your autograph?" she pleaded. I sighed and gave in. They were my friends after all.

"Thanks! OMG Amber is going to be so jealous!" Joy screamed, fading into the distance. I let my shoulders relax from there tense position and saw a crowd around a couple. I pushed my way to the front thinking it was probably Jabian. That's when my Late fell and exploded while my mouth dropped open. This was NOT the plan. My Best American Friend is kissing-more like eating-my fake boyfriends face! I stood there for a few more seconds, seeing if they noticed me. They didn't. I coughed loudly until they broke apart and saw me.

"Yasmin! Um... How's the Late?" Jenna asked. I gave her a death glare.

"I wouldn't know, I had a distraction on my mind" I sneered back at her. Aaron was hanging his head, probably hiding his guilty face. This was not according to plan. The plan was for us to get into a fight and him to break up with me. I guess the tables have turned. I stormed over to Aaron, lifted his chin up and smacked his cheek as hard as I could. I saw the pain in his eyes but it was nothing compared to what I felt.

"We are done" I said, putting so much hate and venom into those three words and trod back to Anubis, leaving the words lingering in the air. So much for the plan working.

* * *

When I arrived at Anubis, everyone was out. I walked up to the Attic and my eyes burst. How could she? She knew that I had tiny feelings for him, him kissing her showed how much I cared. I guess I did love him. But does he love me? I sat there for so long, I didn't notice Amber walk through the door and sit next to me, rubbing my back.

"Nina, what's wrong?" She asked sympathetically.

"Boy, troubles" I murmured, but she heard anyway. I didn't want to talk about it and I guess she knew because she didn't ask me anything else. After a long silence she told me dinner was ready. I told her to go on without me so I could clean up. Amber nodded and walked out. I shortly followed and headed to the bathroom. Cleaning my blotchy eyes, I gave a small smile. I finally realised my feelings. No wonder it hurts so much.

When I arrived in the room, everyone stared at me. I guess I looked bad. Without talking I sat down in my seat. The bad thing was that I was in between Eddie and Jen. During dinner they kept trying to slip me notes, but after looking at a few, I stopped reading them completely.

**Nina, that was the plan Jen told me about. It was fake so why are you crying?**

_Nini, I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the moment. I thought I had a crush on him. I was wrong, it felt like kissing my own brother._

"Then you wouldn't have done it then! It lasted for ages Jen! Don't talk to me unless you have to." I shouted pointing at Eddie and Jen. I ran out of the dining room, feeling the house's stare on my back. I feel weak and depressed. Heart break gets to you huh.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Make ups and eyes

Nina's POV

I stared at my clothes. I was down in my other closet. Looking at all my outfits, ones I've worn and ones that are still brand new. I've had a lot of time to think, because A. No one knows about my other closet and Jen wouldn't look here and B. Like they would come after me. My thoughts led to one thing. Going home. After the show, literally everyone will know about me and Jen. I don't want to be one of those girls who has so many friends but just goes they want something from her. I opened my cell and found 15 new messages and 5 missed calls. 2 calls and 5 messages from Eddie, 2 call and 3 texts from Jen, 1 call and 2 texts from Fabian and 2 texts from Amber. I deleted them all and called Gran.

"Hello? Gran? It's Nines" I called into the phone.

"Nina, how are you? Are you alright?" Gran knew me so well.

"Gran, I'm fine. I wanted to see if I could come home after the show?" I replied nervously.

"It's fine Nines. But why? You seemed so happy the other day."

"Can I explain when I get home. It doesn't seem right to talk over the phone. Also are you coming over for the show?"

"Of course Nina, I wouldn't miss it. Charlotte wants me. Bye sweetie."

"Bye" I ended the call. Charlotte is my Gran's caretaker. Since her old age, she acted like a baby so we treated her like one. It was extremely hard work, believe me. I figured that I should make an appearance. So carefully opening the trap door, making sure no one was in the bedroom and I stepped out. I slowly walked down the stairs hoping nobody was in the house. I stepped into the room, turned on the TV and sat on a couch. I then watched a re-run of EastEnders. Now this was drama! I was so caught up in the plot that I didn't hear the huge oak door open and close, feet tapping there way to the lounge until I heard a scream from the door.

"NINA! Your alive!" Amber screamed. I guess I was missed. She wrapped me up in a snake hug and squeezed me hard. When she let go, Eddie and Jen were standing looking extremely uncomfortable. I placed my hands on my hips and stared at them. None of the two met my eyes. Until, Jen tilted her head so I could see her emerald eyes. That's when I knew she was sorry. I gave a small smile and hugged her. She hugged back. Jen knew my way with eyes but I could still say that she is truly sorry. We parted and both Amber and Eddie were giving us strange looks, Eddie still not daring to look at me. I sighed and walked out. Some people just never learn. But in a way, I couldn't really blame him. He did think it was part of the original plan. So, he should look at me and not feel guilty. Guess he was then.


	17. Chapter 17

D/A - If I don't update tomorrow I would just like to say HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone!

Chapter 17 - The secret is out

Nina's POV

I woke up bright and early at 6.30. I was so excited I could barley stay still. Finally, it was the day my secrets came out into the open for the whole world to know, that I Nina Martin is infact Yasmin Ramos. Me, Jen and Eddie were missing the whole school day to go straight to the Gucci runway and meet up with Gucci, Chanel and Vogue. After making sure that Amber was still sleeping, I jumped onto Jen's bed and bounced up and down until she woke up. "Why?" She sleepily said to me. "Guess what day it is?" I screamed into her ear. How could she forget my comeback and Aaron's beginning? "Omg, The Show!" Jen shouted, shooting right up in her bed, coming face to face with me. I nodded slowly and then we both screamed-waking up the Pink Princess. Instead of confronting us about the scream she walked out the door and into the bathroom. I guess she thought that the scream was an alarm. Good call. We trotted downstairs, careful not to wake up anyone else and opened Eddie and Fabian's room door. "Eddie! Rise and shine, new model!" I whispered into his ears. I was still mad at him, but I'm not going to ruin this for him. He didn't even twitch so I nodded over to Jen who went to the kitchen to get water. Freezing water. When she came back, I tipped the cup on his hair and down to his neck. It seemed to work as he let out a high pitch scream and literally fell out of his bed. I giggled, leading to bigger chuckles which led to me holding my sided and rolling on the floor. I was laughing so hard, I blocked out the door opening and closing and Jen squeezing her sides with tears running down her face. When we stopped, we looked up to find the whole house staring at us with a confused yet amused expression. Before anyone could ask, I pointed at Eddie who was drenched and burst out in a fit of giggles again. This time with the house. Trudy walked through the door and smiled. "Dearies, you all better get ready for school." She winked at us three, and we smiled back. Everyone left the room to get ready. Eddie turned to us with an angry look. "Eddie, do your remember what today is?" Jen said. He gave us a puzzling look and came to recognition. "How could I forget that?" He told us while smacking his own face. I clapped my hands together and told him to get ready. We have a few hours of hard work until the show and then the game we played will be over.

We arrived at the runway and found it even busier that usual. "Girls, one of you needs to model the wedding dress at the end. So I was thinking Yasmin could? Or should I said Nina?" Our dress fitter spoke with a smirk. "I'd love to model the dress and Nina is just fine" I said. We were lead of to go through our outfits one more time for perfect fits and then practising our walk once more fixed with our well known poses.

* * *

It was 5 minutes till the show began. I was wearing my first dress - A violet cross over dress that came down to my ankles, designed by Vogue and finished with silver heels, earrings and bracelet. My hair was done up in a bun with loose tendrils hanging off the side. I peeked out the curtain and saw the Anubis gang with front row seats. I was amazed. How did Amber manage to get them? Usually they save the seats for producers, critics, people with importance. The host walked onto the runway with an enormous applause.

"Welcome everyone to Gucci, Chanel and Vogue's 'You are unique' fashion line! We have 3 special people here today, that will show there true selves. So first up is Nina Martin or better known as Yasmin Ramos modelling Vogue's 'Be You'!" This is it. I stepped onto the runway with 'Fame Monster' and put one hand on my hip. I took in the gang's faces and was quite pleased with the result. None of them was expecting this. All of their jaws were touching the floor. I waited for the music beat to pass and started to walk down to the main stage. I winked at a few of the people in the crowd while posing. I turned around moving my hips to the side and giving one last smile, stepped back behind the curtain.


	18. Chapter 18

D/A - Last day of 2012 and New Year's Eve! Congrats everyone!

Chapter 18 - A big surprise

Nina's POV

"Next up modelling Chanel's 'You are you' Jen Sleek! Or better known as Jenna Target!" Jen skipped up the steps in her tiger print dress that went down to her ankle on one side and the other finishing by her knee. I could make out the surprise on our friend's faces. After her walk and finishing pose she came backstage with a massive smile on her face. Hopefully Eddie's secret will go smoothly. This probably might be the biggest shock, especially for Patricia.

"Now, Aaron Redrey with Gucci's 'Secret Side'! But you guys may know him as Eddie Sweet!" He gave me a small smile on his way up in a suit that looked like it belonged to a spy. I gave him thumbs up for comfort. I didn't see there reaction to him as I had to go change into another outfit. This one had grey shorts and Uggs with a flowy scarlet top that was longer at the back. When I arrived back at the runway stage, Eddie was smiling. I guess it went extremely well for him.

"Nina Martin modelling Vogue's 'Beautiful You'" They're facial expressions were no longer surprised, but they still had that touch of confusion and surprise. Amber was cheering widely while the boys were staring. I gave them all winks and a flirty wave, turned on my heels and walked backstage. I literally ran past Jen and Eddie who were waiting for they're next walk. Jen in a bright blue mini skirt with a black tight top from Chanel and Eddie in a loose shirt showing his muscles and knee shorts from Gucci. I locked my dressing room door and changed into Gucci's wedding dress. It was the best design and definitely the finale. It was light purple and had one strap made of dark purple flowers. then tightened under my bra then flowed out and ended above my knees with a row of flowers. I had a purple streak in my hair and held fake purple tulips. I met up with Jen as Eddie finished his line up. His mouth dropped when he saw me and I gave a small smile back. He didn't meet my eyes. I saddened and when he noticed, I gave him a fake smile.

"Finally, Gucci's very own 'Yours Truly'!" I stepped out and heard the gasps. Some of wonder, some of jealously some of pure shock. I got to hand it to Gucci. This dress was amazing. I slowly walked down ad twirled when I stopped. That's when the music stopped and the spotlight hit the back of the room. I followed with my eyes and saw a man in a black suit with his head down. He started walking and ended up on the stage in front of me. Nobody talked. Complete silence. His head came up and blue eyes met mine.

"Eddie?" I whispered. Of course everyone heard it as everyone was waiting with silent tension. He gave me a shy smile and bent down on one knee and held up a thorn less white rose.

"Nina, I am so sorry for everything I did. From the day I met you, I wanted you. Needed you. I love you Nina Martin, will you forgive me?" he spoke nervously, his eyes connecting with mine and never leaving. I slowly nodded and took the flower into my hand as he stood up. How could I reject him after that thoughtful apology. If nobody thought he was sorry after this I don't know what else would convince them!

He reached for the rose and tucked it behind my ear. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I nodded once again with tears streaking my face and kissed him. Nobody had ever done anything this special for me. We were in our own little bubble until the clapping and cheering began. We pulled away and turned to the crowd, hands joined. Amber and some other girls were crying and everyone else was smiling. Some even shouting "Finally! You were meant for each other!"

I guess you could say that this was a night of surprises, huh.


	19. Chapter 19

D/A - I see this story coming to an end, but some of you want the story to continue after they find out. If u do want me to continue it after, review or pm me.

Chapter 19 - Tell us

Nina's POV

I woke up with Amber and Jen screaming at my face. Rubbing my eyes to see the clock properly, I saw it was 9.37. Were late for school. As I tried to get out of my bed, my legs got tangled up in my duvet and I fell off my bed with a thud. My partner in poses and pink princess started laughing hard. I joined in too. After having a repeat laugh fest like yesterday, everyone gathered into our room in their PJ's and sat in a circle.

"Don't we have to get ready for school?" I asked. They all shook their heads.  
"Mr Sweet is giving us the day off to recover from the show" Joy replied, emphasising the show. I nodded and sat down with them.  
"What do you want to know?" I asked them. They went around the circle asking certain questions.  
"So, Eddie was your fake boyfriend?" Patricia wanted to know. I nodded and she nodded back with understanding.  
"Why did you stop?" Fabian said. "School work, modelling was taking over my life!"  
"What was the last premier you went to?" Alphie said while springing up and down. "Um, The Seven Psychopaths" Jen replied for me.  
"What models have you worked with?" Mick and Jerome slyly said. "Adrianna Lima, Marisa Miller and Gemma Ward."  
"Where do you keep your clothes?!" Amber and Joy shouted at the same time. I smiled.

I stood up and walked over to my closet.  
"What are you doing?" Patricia spoke. I lifted up the floor of my closet and revealed the steps. I stepped down and shouted back up "Comon!"

When everyone finally came down, Jen and Eddie came and stood beside me. We were standing in the middle of my collection and they were all staring at different things.  
"When? How? Why?" Fabian finally said after shaking out of awe.  
"They fixed it in when I first came to Anubis, in case I needed to any more modelling or if Jen came to stay. They did it in the Summer so you guys didn't see it being built at all." I said looking at all their faces. Amber's especially.

"Now... I want everyone to pick 2 things to keep. Boys there's another section for you lot. Eddie will show you." I told them. Amber and Joy raced to the dresses while Mara and Patricia stayed with the tops and bottoms. After 15 minutes everyone decided what they wanted. Amber chose a silver ball gown with matching heels while Joy chose a hot pink mini dress and a baby blue maxi. Mara picked a one off shoulder long sleeved purple tee and matching sneakers and Patricia picked a black crop top with skulls and ripped shorts. The boys came back holding various things, mostly shoes.

I smiled at them all and lead them back upstairs. They were about to leave through the door to put them away when I remembered something.  
"Guys, wait! I forgot to tell you, I'm moving back to America with Jen." Everyone froze and turned to me with shocked expressions. Eddie was the first to unfreeze.  
"What?! You can't go back! Not after we just got together!" he said. My face scrunched up, meaning my eyes were going to burst. "If your going back to America then so am I" he spoke once again while gripping my shoulders. Soon there was a chorus of "No, you can't go!" "Why?" "Please stay!" "For us?" I looked over to Jen who was nodding, her face lined with tears.  
"I won't go back..." I whispered, but everyone still heard. There was silence and then cheering. I guess I will be missed if I ever disappear.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Your choice

Nina's POV

"So, Dior would like a partnership. He wants you, Eddie and Jen to model his next Spring and Summer lines, which is a huge step forward for your careers. The shoot is back in America and I know you'll miss your friends but you will see them again, just not a regular basis like your used too. This is a one in a lifetime chance Nina. It's your choice." Rosie spoke to us strictly but obviously please with us. My eyes were popping out of my sockets. _The Dior_ wants us to model his line? I looked over to Jen who had the same shocked but excited expression on her face.  
"Dior?!" We both screamed at her. She put her fingers in her ears and waited till we stopped squealing like Amber. But something was missing. I turned my head to Eddie who was sitting there with a confused expression and rubbing his head. He looked up and said "Guys, who's Dior?" Me, Jen and Rosie stared at him. Jen went up to smack him. Then Rosie shouted.  
"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO HE IS?" Wow never heard her scream before. I went and sat next to him and took his hand.  
"Eddie, Dior is the 9th greatest fashion designer in the whole modelling business. This is huge for us" I said to him. He smiled and squealed with us.  
"So do you guys except the offer? We leave in a week if you do"  
"Group huddle guys" Jen told us. We went to the corner of the room and stood in a weird circle.  
"I think we should go for it" Jen spoke first. I weighed the thoughts over. We'd be nearer to mine and Jen's life goal and I have Eddie with me... But the Anubis House... I will see them again, I wouldn't leave them for good.  
"Me too" Eddie spoke up. They both looked at me and I jumped up and down nodding.  
"YES!" We all screamed at Rosie. She stood there smiling at us and laughing at our crazy antics.

* * *

When we entered the house, we were met with eight angry and sad looking members. Amber shoved a printed piece of paper with the headlines: Young Models With Dior  
Wow, Rosie sure did work fast with the press. It was a whole article about Dior, Me, Eddie and Jen modelling the next two seasons. I passed the page on till all three of us had read it. I stood there with my arm folded, my eyes staring at each person individually.  
"Are you really going?" Amber asked. Eddie slipped his hand into mine and that gave me the little encouragement I needed.  
"Yeah, we are. I know I said I would stay but we can't afford to miss this" I told them. Amber understood immediately, I guess because she loved fashion.  
"I'm going to miss you Nina, when are you leaving?" she asked.  
"Were leaving in a week" Amber then ran forward with Mara at her heels wrapping me into a hug.  
"Don't worry we can Skype, call anything you want. You can visit me and likewise. I'm sure you'll get a chance at modelling" I teased the blonde who smiled. One by one they started giving in, excepting that fact that Eddie and I were leaving, except one.

I went to sleep that night happily. Gladly they understood easily, but Patricia gave me the cold shoulder and flirted with Eddie whenever I wasn't there. Hopefully it won't get to out of hand. She won't be another Joy right? I turned over and my mind filled with thoughts. What if Patricia got Eddie to stay back? What if he broke up with me for her? That night started out great but turned into a fearful nightmare.

**_I was walking through a forest. It had so many different colours of green and you could barley see the sky above me. I noticed I was wearing a gold flowy dress, Egyptian sort off. I wondered past the evergreen and heard the birds chirping away in their own world. Suddenly, a beautiful melody began to play, luring me to follow it. The sounds filled my ears and lead me to the shimmering sapphire lake. I stared at my reflection, smiling. Then I heard laughter. I turned around and saw Eddie and Patricia holding hands, lying down, staring at the little bit of sky that they could see. Then they stood up and walked over to a clearing where a pavilion was standing. I gasped it looked breath taking. Exotic flowers were draped everywhere and a table for two, lit by candles standing in the middle. Eddie sat Patricia down and then they ate. As soon as they finished, a orchestra started playing. He held out his hand to her which she gladly excepted. They waltzed to the tune while I watched, a few stray tears making their way down my face. The music stopped and my heart broke in two. Eddie leaned in to kiss her which again she excepted. I ran. Deeper into the forest until I tripped. I looked up and two dark shadows covered me. I screamed._**

That's when I woke up, sweating and saw the entire house crowded around my bed causing me to scream again.


	21. Chapter 21

D/A - Patricia might be a little bit more meaner than usual, sorry!

Chapter 21 - Coming True

Nina's POV

After I stopped screaming, Eddie handed me a glass of water and started rubbing my back. I looked up and immediately stared at Patricia. She gave me a sad smile then replaced it instantly with a smirk. I tensed. _No, this couldn't happen in reality._You see, back in America my friends thought I was psychicbecause my dreams came true. In England it stopped. My dream... I shook my head from all thoughts and spoke up.  
"Why are you all here?"  
"You were muttering in your sleep and moving, then finally you screamed. By then everyone woke up and came in here to see what was wrong" Amber calmly told me. I gave everyone a genuine smile.  
"Guys, I'm fine honestly. You can go back to sleep and I promise no more nightmares that get you up" I cheekily told them. They smiled back and went to their rooms except for Patricia.  
"Hey Nina, do you mind if I talk to you outside for a sec?" She asked me. I shook my head and followed her into the hall.  
"I know what your dream was about. I was there remember. So does Eddie but he didn't see you, too caught up in me, I guess. Anyway before you leave, he will be mine, his choice will be to remain in England with me. I'm just telling you this so you don't get to broken hearted when he dumps you. Good night Nina." She walked back into her dorm and left me shivering in the dark hallway, my heart cracking every time I replayed her threat.

* * *

I woke up that Saturday with a happy face. No more nightmares about me and Eddie gone. But then her talk came back to me. I looked over to Amber's bed for advice. Her daily scrunched up pink duvet was neat and folded. _I woke up later than I usually do._ I thought. I had a quick shower then threw on skinny jeans and a American flag off shoulder top. I dragged a comb through my bed hair then ran down the stairs but still not making a sound.I grabbed an apple and passed Mick, Mara, Alphie and Amber reading a magazine. I passed Fabian's room to look for Eddie and saw Fabian and Joy in an intense make out session. I tip-toed away and walked outside to see Jerome setting a prank for a couple holding hands, making there way towards the forest. I went over to him.

"So there your new targets?" I said nodding my head over to the walking couple. Jerome jumped and placed his hand over his heart.  
"Martin, gave me a heart attack there."  
"Answer me Jerome." He smirked and told me,  
"Well, they would be yours too" I gave him a confused look and he just mouthed 'watch'. He got scissors, cut the rope, that led to a giant sling-shot being shot right at the now kissing couple. Aw, they were so in love and now Jerome was going to ruin it. I carefully watched them getting covered in pie and then turning to face us. I still couldn't tell who they were until the boy I'm guessing wiped his face with his sleeve. _Eddie?_ Eddie walked up to the girl he was last kissing and wiped her face too. _Patricia. _I turned to Jerome who looked at me with sympathy and again mouthed 'sorry'. I was surprised I wasn't crying on the spot. He was my first proper love, but it didn't hurt as much. I pushed those feelings aside and folded my arms and stood strongly against the King of Pranks. I saw them speaking and then Patricia pointing at me. Eddie then turned and his face went into guilt, his eyes filled with sadness. _Well he should be. _I tied the rope back up again, handed the tall blonde another pie, placing it into the sling and I cut the rope. I laughed as I watched their face turn from guilt to horror and then finally getting a face full of pie. Let's just say, revenge is sweet.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - Wait

Nina's POV

Let me tell you, that dinner was awkward. The two pie eaters cleaned up before, so it looked like nothing happened, but you could defiantly tell by the tension creating a tense atmosphere. I swapped seats with Patricia so I was now sitting next to Joy and Jerome. At first, I received confusing stares, especially with Jen, but with Jerome's help they discreetly stopped. Throughout that whole thing, Eddie was staring at me while I looked anywhere but him, playing with my food. I did not feel like eating. All you could hear was the clanking of cups, forks and knifes.  
"Ok, what's up? This silence is making me go mad!" Amber screamed, breaking the aura. I turned to Jerome who was already looking at me. I nodded at him to go on.  
"For those who missed it, Neddie - no longer exists. This person we called loving cheated on Nina with that witch." Jerome calmly replied. First everyone's mouths dropped open or their eyes turned to saucers. Then they looked to Patricia; most giving her glares, followed by sympathy towards me and ending with death glares dedicated to the one and only Eddie Miller.

"WHAT? You broke up Neddie for her?" Amber shrieked. Eddie didn't acknowledge her. After enough shouting and prodding, everyone quit bothering him. That is until Trudy brought in dessert. When I saw what it was, I gave out a small chuckle. Jerome nudged me and I pointed at the pie that our lovely house mother was cutting up. He then realised and laughed too. I looked over too the wicked witch of the west and my ex, who had shock and terror written all over their face. I then faced Jerome again and he followed my eyes down to the pie. He gave his famous smirk and picked up one of the pieces.  
"Well, look what we have here? Remember this Miller? Trix?" Jerome teased them, making everyone around the table watch eagerly. I put up three fingers and slowly counted down.  
" 3 2 1!" I screamed, directing Jerome to throw the slice to the opposition. The cake hit the blonde square in the face and slid down, leaving a cream trail from the top of his nose to his chin. I burst out laughing while my hand grabbed out for another face. This time I swung, hitting Patricia right on the mouth. I high - fived the boy who helped me and stood up.  
"Are you guys being greedy? That's your second helping today! You don't want more now?" I told them, pointing at the left over pieces. When they didn't reply I left the room and made my way up to my room. How Eddie was going to get me back? I don't know. But I couldn't think of a single thing to get me back after what he had done.

* * *

After a few moments, Jen and Amber burst through the door, holding their sides and still laughing. I raised an eyebrow at them and waited till they were normal again. I watched them rolling about on their beds or floor and tears streaming down their face with their mouths wide open. When the finally stopped and their mouths closed, my mouth opened.  
"So what happened?"  
"Nina, who knew you were bad enough for revenge?" Amber giggled. Jen smirked at her, she knew what I was really like. The new couple were lucky I didn't go all out. I shrugged my shoulders as a response and eyed them.  
"Oh, we were laughing because of what Jerome told us you did when you saw them and what Jerome is planning to do to them. He said something about being there when it happened so he knew how much it must've hurt." Jen told me after realising what I was asking them. I fell back on my bed and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up at 1am to the sound of a guitar. I followed the tune, down the wooden steps, under the unlit chandelier and stopping outside _his_ room. I drew a deep breath and opened the door. Eddie was humming to himself while writing something on a notepad. Lyrics possibly. I stood there for a while watching him work, my anger slowly disappearing. I brushed my hair to the side, making some kind of noise that made his head shoot up and look me in the eyes.  
"Hi" I whispered.  
"Hi" He repeated back. I walked up to him and sat next to him. My frustration was gone, at the minute I just wanted to be with him. I placed my head in the crook of his neck, listening to his tune.  
"Who's the song for?" I murmured to him.  
"You" He instantly said. "The lyrics will mean the most when you hear it. I am truly sorry Nina, I didn't mean it to happen, we were just walking then out of no where she held my hand. It was normal for me since back in America me and my friends always held hands then she just placed one on me I swe - I shut his apology and excuse up with a hard smack to the face. _What I wanted too and boy did it feel good._  
"I'm not forgiving you that easily Eddison. What you did was heart breaking but it is forgivable, your just going to have to wait" I told him. Then with a quick peck on the cheek I slapped, I walked up to my room and fell into a deep slumber.


	23. Chapter 23

D/A - A big thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best!

Chapter 23 - The Plan

Nina's POV

I slapped myself silly the next morning. I nearly forgave him! Guess I was caught up in the moment... He did seem so sorry, and that melody was amazing. I cleared my head and focused on what he had done. At breakfast he gave me a small smile, indicating what happened last night. Good thing I had the guts to smack him. I gave a cold glare back and sat down next to Joy and Jerome. We ate in silence with little comments on how we looked and what we were doing for the day. The prankster next to me then spoke.  
"Guys, as you know I told you my way of getting back at Eddie and Patricia. All we now need is Nina's opinion so we can start." I racked my brains. Nobody told me what it was yet Amber and Jen had found in completely hilarious. But I think they suffered enough. If they keep each other happy then fine. I shook my head.  
"No, You are not allowed to do anything about the problem without telling me and Jerome you are not going to prank them." I firmly stated. I carried on eating while the all tried to change my mind.  
"NO!" I shouted, slamming my fists onto the table. I rubbed my head trying to stop the approaching headache and walked up into my room. As soon as I relaxed Amber ran in screaming, with Jen hot on her heels.

"Guess what!" She screamed. I didn't reply but she continued. "Victor is letting us have an Anubis mini party here! It's going to be like prom and stuff but just the Anubis lot. So dresses and tuxes! Oh Boo!" Amber sprinted off in her heels to catch Alphie. Then reappeared.  
"Just to let you know it's the day before you leave, so it's a leaving party too." Then she disappeared.

I gave out a loud sigh then thought of something.  
"Hey, Jen how about we give the gang a look through at our old life?" She raised an eyebrow then smiled mischievously. We trotted down stairs, arms linked, heads high. We entered the room and saw everyone was in there. Great, let the plan commence.

"Guys can we all go swimming? We haven't been before yet!" I asked them. They all agreed.  
"Okay meet us down here in 10 then we'll leave."  
Me and Jen grabbed our bags that we pre-packed and waited by the door, patiently waiting for everyone to turn up. Once I got a full head count of 10, including myself, we got into the two waiting cabs, five of us in each. I was sitting next to Jen and Jerome while Eddie and Patricia sat opposite us. It was pretty awkward, let me tell you. When we finally arrived with no talking what-so-ever, we all piled out and stretched our legs. _London Aqua_ the place was called, pretty chic. After paying we split up - Boys and Girls and headed for the changing rooms. Me and Jen got one next to each other and talked through the wall. I got changed into a light pink halter bikini top and bottoms that had gold buckles at the side. I left my hair down, I mean it was going to get wet anyway. Me and Jen had both gotten small, yet noticeable tattoos and belly button piercings. My tattoo had two cherries, and was placed just above my waist too the left side and my piercing had a silver flower in that dangled down. Jen's tattoo was a group of hearts just above her hip on the right side and her piercing had a golden star that trailed down too. Wrapping my towel around me, I opened the door noticing Jen waiting for me. Her towel wrapped the same. When we reached the pool, everyone was splashing about. We watched everyone amused until Joy shouted at us to get in. We both dropped our towels and threw them back into our changing rooms. When we looked back, everyone was looking at us, meaning our extra's. I jumped in first, splashing Jen in the process. Finally when I came back from the surface, I burst out laughing. Then Jen jumped in covering me in water.

"Oh Jen Sleek! It's on!" I cried while dunking her under the water. She screamed and bubbles rose to the surface. While I was laughing she managed to get me underwater and sat on my belly. I managed to swim away but then something grabbed me foot. I let out a shriek then noticing it was Jen, I started kicking as hard as I could, creating massive water drops. She swam over to me and held out her hand.  
"Truce?" I was about to shake her hand when she pushed me back under the water.  
"Ok, Truce!" I spurted out when I rose up, coughing up water. We looked each other in the eye then doubled over in laughter. When we heard more noises we turned around to see half the swimming pool, including our friends watching us. Were entertaining, what can I say? I gave out a wave while my partner started blowing kisses and winks to all the guys. Soon we were reunited with the gang again.

"How come you never told us about your tattoos or belly button?" Mara asked.  
"Well, we first did fake ones for modelling but after a while we like them so we got real ones. It never came up so we never told. Plus this is the first time we've all been swimming." Jen spoke. I nodded. I couldn't help notice Eddie staring at me; I guess the first plan was a success.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N - Ok, so we all kinda figured that Eddie is going to sing! But what song? I've got a few ideas but I want your opinion!

Chapter 24 - Packages

Nina's POV

Last five days of school and my last five days in England. Everyone seemed so happy that I felt happy too, even though I was leaving. After a weird breakfast made by Mick, me, Jen, Amber and her Boo, walked towards the school. Since the four of us had our first lesson together me made our way to Chemistry. Let's just say Alphie blew up his eyebrows and singed Amber's hair. HUGE mistake. We were still laughing when I noticed everyone was really excited for something. I was thinking when it hit me right in the face. No literally, I walked into a banner. I stepped back and read it.

_"Moonlight Dance! This Friday! Main Hall!" _So Anubis wasn't having a mini party after all. I nudged Amvber who was heading towards Geography and pointed at the banner.  
"Ambs, is that the party were going too?"  
"No, we were going to have a smaller one... but I suppose we can go to that one! It will be so much fun!"

Normal Amber. Me and Jen walked into French and sat at the back. When Mrs. Andrews walked in, we were surprised. She was all dressed up, she did NOT look like a teacher. Instead of learning actual French we were looking at French designers! That's when she started talking about Dior and a big smile crept up on my face. On the screen she put a super cute dress picture and I instantly fell in love. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Jen with that dreamy look. Her hand carefully reached out as if to touch the dress. What little miss 'I'm in a dream' didn't hear was that she asked a question and Jen was basically volunteering for us two to answer!

"Ok, Jen and Nina come to the front and tell us what you know about Dior" I pushed Jen out of her seat and walked up to the front. Jen stood next to me and I began to talk.

"Christian Dior founded Dior and is a French designer. He has a fashion house in Paris and is well known for his late 1940's and 1950's hourglass designs for women after World War II. He recruited apprentices that are famous fashion experts today."

"He is now ranked 8th in the world's top designers. Christian died by a heart attack after choking on a fish bone. Dior now does clothes, accessories, perfumes and make-up. Instead of being famous in France, he is now known everywhere." Jen finished for me. I looked over to our teacher to indicate we'd finished and she nodded to take our seats.

"Now since I don't have to go over Dior, let's move on..." I drowned out her voice and thought. _Is Eddie still coming with us too America?_ I must've been out pretty good since when someone slammed our table, I fell off my seat. Since everyone turned to see what the noise was they saw me on the ground. I stood up, smiled nervously, brushed myself off and sat back down. That's when I noticed the package. It was quite big. I got my scissors ready to cut it open, I mean what if it's from Dior? I chopped it up and saw three smaller parcels! We both mini screamed and attracted attention from people near us.  
"Sorry" I whispered and turned back to Jen who was holding a sheet of paper. She passed it to me and it said:

* * *

_Dear Nina Martin, Jen Sleek and Eddie Sweet_

_I trust you have received the plane tickets and are heading out this week. You will be staying in a paid for penthouse on the top of King's Hotel. You will be able to meet me on your first dress choosing and then you will have the afternoon off for yourself to look around Dior. Happy Modelling!_

_Bernaed Arnault - Chief Chairman_

* * *

I looked over to the girl next to me who was showing the same face. We both screamed as loud as we could and sprinted out of class to find the third person of our group.

We ran into Geography and faces turned to us. Amber, Eddie and Joy were in this class.  
"Miss, could we borrow Eddie Sweet for a minute? Mr. Sweet would like to see him" I spoke as if it was an important message. She let him go and Eddie just raised an eyebrow, packed his bag and joined us out in the hall.

"So what'sup?" He asked. I passed him the note and got his outfit.  
"Omg!" He screamed. We laughed and I handed him the parcel with his name on.  
"So I take it your still coming?" Jen asked. He kept nodding his head and jumping. Wow he sure was excited.  
"Race you back to the house?" I asked. There was nothing better to do. I didn't feel like going back to class, especially after that scream. He nodded and I sprinted off into the distance, him catching up extremely fast and leaving Jen in the dust.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - Best Friends

Nina's POV

I want to say I won... But sadly I didn't.

**_I was sprinting as fast as I could to beat Eddie. Looking back, I saw he was gaining and that's when I tripped over a rock. Since it was quite sudden, Eddie stumbled and fell on top me. I stared into his eyes. _**_I really love him..._**_ Nina snap out of it! Remember what he did! Then Eddie started leaning in, we were so close. Then Jen screamed saying she won. I twisted as far as I could in that position and saw she was waving her hands in the air and jumping about. I turned back to Eddie and we both burst out laughing. He stood up and offered his hand which I gladly accepted. We then joined Jen at the steps of the house_**

Now, the whole house was back and were wondering about the outburst in classes. Especially Amber, but you got to love her. "Guys, put on your new outfits and we'll show them why we were excited" I whispered to the two. They nodded at me and we went to get changed. We met in 10 minutes in front of the common room door and entered. "This is what we were so excited about" Jen spoke. Dior sent me a formal red, strapless satin dress that five layers of ruffles that ended half-thigh. Jen got a casual blue and white stripe dress that crossed diagonally across her shoulders, ending at her knees. Eddie got a professional suit - he looked like he was going to set a business deal. Amber shrieked and came up to me and Jen squealing.

"Omg, now I know why you were screaming. I would too! These are amazing! Dior sent them? They're one of a kind..." She knew so much about it, I bet she could write a whole book about fashion. I smiled and nodded. They were original and they are amazing. The boys were talking to Eddie while the girls crowded around us.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I went downstairs in my jammies instead of my uniform and saw that everyone was in there pj's as well. I sat down in between Amber and Jen and waited for someone to speak.  
"Trudy said we have the days of until you guys leave. To spend more time together" Mick said. I nodded and went silent.  
"So why don't we do something then? We have four days and the last is the party so we only have three to spend time with each other" Eddie spoke up. I agreed and so did Jen but everyone was still down.  
"What's wrong with you lot?!" Jen screamed. I guess the silence was getting to her.

"Were just upset you know? I can't believe your really going..." Amber said pointing at everyone. They all nodded in agreement.  
"Can we do some fun stuff and mope around on the last day? I mean were going to miss you too but we might as well take advantage of this situation!" Eddie told everyone.  
"Let's go bowling then!" Alphie shouted. Nodding our heads along with the gang, we wen upstairs to get changed.

We met everyone downstairs and walked to Ten-Pin which happened to be right around the corner! The boys each paid for their girl in pair bowling. So it was Mara and Jerome vs Alphie and Amber, Fabian and Joy vs Mick and Patricia, leaving me and Eddie against each other. I smirked. I rocked at bowling! This was a piece of cake.  
"Sweet, you are so going down"  
"Bring it on Martin, bring it on!"

* * *

I won! Eddie wasn't too bad and he wasn't a spoil sport. So when I scored the last strike he picked me up and spun me around. I laughed and went with it. I mean, I couldn't hold a grudge on him forever. I think its amazing that after that I still love him. He treated me to smoothies and then we played air hockey. He won and being a good sport, I kissed him on the cheek.  
"So were friends again?" He asked me, still shocked that I'd forgiven him. I'm spending the next six months with him so we better be friends, otherwise it would be hell. I giggled.  
"Best Friends"


	26. Chapter 26

A/N - WHOO! My first hundred reviews! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourite so far! You guys are awesome!

Chapter 26 - Memories

Nina's POV

Me, Amber, Joy, Jen, Mara and Patricia were deciding what we wanted to do. Since we had tomorrow left before the dance, we wanted to do something extremely fun! I started thinking about all the memories in Anubis House... Memories!  
"Ambs, do you have three spare scrapbooks? Purple, Green and Turquoise?" I asked her. She nodded and ran upstairs to get them. I told Mara to get cameras and Joy to call everyone into the Common Room. When everyone settled down and I had received the scrapbooks and cameras, I stood up.

"I think that today we should create memories for these scrapbooks. One for each of us to take and remind us of you lot. We can take pictures now then stick them in tonight. Anyone think it's a bad idea?" I asked. Nobody said anything until Jerome spoke up.  
"So what do you mean by pictures? Stupid formal or fun and crazy?" I held up two fingers, referring to the second option. He smiled and leaned back into his chair.

"PICTURE TIME!" The girls chorused. We took a few group ones inside first. The first just normal, the second with our 'pairs', the third pulling the most funniest faces and the fourth with Alphie and Jerome covering us in flour. The picture was hilarious! All you could see was white and people figures in the midst of it. After everyone - including the pranksters - cleaned up and got into a new outfit, we headed outside. We took another group one in the front of Anubis, and the last group one showed all the girls getting piggybacks from their guy. We had to get a bystander for that one. They decided to get ones of me, Eddie and Jen so we went around striking the most weirdest poses and dancing in the field. After they took them, one by one they all joined in. so in the end we had pictures of everyone with us acting stupid.

When everyone was still messing about, I dragged Alphie and Jerome out of the crowd.  
"Guys, go get your water guns; it's time" They grinned at each other and speeded back to the house and gave back out in a moment of 5 seconds with 6 water guns. I set the camera on timer to take a picture every 3 seconds and grabbed two water guns of them. I looked at them and they looked back. With my smile they set off, drenching them. Since I got the smallest water guns, I hid them behind my back and waited for the girls to approach me, trying to get away from the water maniacs. When they finally came to me, water soaking them to the skin, I revealed my weapons and started shooting. It only took them a moment to realise what was happening and then they ran away screaming, calling me a traitor. I chuckled to myself and sped up, squirting any of the boys if I passed them. Then I noticed it was only me, and the two water gun boys that haven't been attacked. I smiled to myself and called the girls over.

Mara and Patricia stood up in front of the two dry boys. They tried shooting them but they had ran out of water. _Perfect. _Then the girls parted to reveal Amber and Joy with the school hose. They just looked at it, trying to figure out what it was. When they finally realised and turned to run, the water came spurting at and hit them both, immediately soaking them completely. I laughed and saw the other members, also the now soaked boys, surrounding me with refilled water guns and the school hose. Eddie was the first one to drown me and then the rest of the gang started. I pushed my way out of the circle and ran towards the camera, all of them squirting water at me. I ran head first into the camera, making me topple over and causing everyone else to trip over me. We looked ridiculous! Good thing the camera was water proof. These pictures are going to be great. Then out of nowhere Alphie and Amber had an extreme laughing fit, making me giggle that led to full length chuckles.

Soon we were lying on the dry bit of grass on the other side and stared at the clouds, letting the sun dry us. Now THAT was an extreme water fight.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 - Shopping!

Nina's POV

So after the picture taking and sticking we all fell asleep in the common room. Some on the sofas, some on the floor, Jerome on the window sill. After Victor screamed in our ears to get up, calling us lazy, it was Amber's plan - of course - to go shopping. All of us agreed since we still needed to buy our dresses for the Dance tomorrow night. I ran upstairs, took a quick shower to wake me up properly and got dressed in tights, shorts, and a cut off t-shirt. I slipped on my purple converse and jogged down to the hall and stood with Mara, Patricia, Jen and Joy, waiting for Amber to come down. Mindlessly tapping my foot, Amb's came down in a flowy dress. I shook my head, smiling and headed for the door, picking up my purse on the way. I had £40 tops to spend. Yes, I know how can you afford a proper dress with that? Well, there's a shop that sells dresses for £20 and they are amazing! Shoes and accessories I can worry about later. Amber headed into PAUL'S BOUTIQUE and the rest of us sprinted into LIKEWISE.

I skimmed the racks trying to find the perfect one. On the other side of the room Patricia and Joy were looking at mini dresses. Mara and me wanted long ones; more suited for us, while Jen was hunting. I saw a dress hanging off the side of the rack and grabbed it.

"Found It!" We all shouted. We turned to each and said "That was easy!" and then we headed straight for the dressing rooms. Mara went first. She came out in a strap dress that was white and tightened at the waist, then flowed out in pink net with flowery patterns that ended just above the knee. It was defiantly he right one.  
"It looks amazing Mars, Jerome is going to be blown away!" Joy and Jen assured her. She blushed and got changed back into her normal clothes. Next was Joy. Joy was wearing a shoulder strap pink mini dress that had a black belt around it. I would say it would be revealing but on her it looked gorgeous.  
"Perfect" Me, Trix, Jen and Mara said in unison. She gave us a smile and changed back. Patricia went in and came out in a black strapless mini dress that had a ruffled skirt. She looked mind-blowing.  
"Your going to get that dance with Mick in that, Trixie" Mara teased. Patricia blushed while we giggled, changed then pushed Jen into the dressing room. When Jen pushed back the curtain she wore a strapless dress that reached her toes, and had a mixture of colours. A colourful flower was at the top right hand side and it went well with her skin tone.  
"Good choices as always" I praised her.  
"I just can't wait to see what you've got NiNi" She smirked back. After she changed they all shoved me in to get changed. My dress was turquoise; my favourite colour and looked like it came out of a Taylor Swift video. It had so many layers that it flowed perfectly. It was strapless and tightened around my waist. I walked out and Jen spoke first.  
"Nina that suits you perfectly! It was made for you!" The others nodded in agreement. I smiled and put my other clothes back on and went to pay for the dresses. Before I did, I noticed the 2 for £20 sign and picked up another dress.

We walked out to meet Amber to buy shoes and things but she was still in the shop choosing. I sighed and walked in.  
"Amber! Amber!" I shouted and she raced towards me.  
"I can't find the dress! The one that's made for me!" She cried. I giggled and handed her the other dress. She took it out and screamed.  
"Omg it's pefect!"  
"Well it's yours, been paid for and everything" She screamed again and wrapped me into another snake hug.

"Okay, shoe time!" Jen told us as we made are way to WALK IN. I bought silver heels, Mara - Pink, Joy- Black, Trixie - Black stilettos, Jen - Green and Amber - White.

Amber told us that we can borrow her jewellery so we skipped the accessories and headed for Anubis. When we got there and dropped our bags the boys stared at us.  
"Why the bags?" Jerome asked.  
"Why the faces?" Patricia snapped back. We took a quick drink, picked up our bags, headed up stairs and collapsed on the bed. Shopping is the most fun and tiring thing in the world.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N - I'm back to school! So I'm not sure if I'll be able to update as usually. I got 5 pieces on my first day back! Anyway this chapter is just a lead up, so sorry if it's boring!

Chapter 28 - Moonlight Dance Part 1

Nina's POV

All day the house was either sleeping, relaxing or if your Amber getting ready for the dance 5 hours before. When the clock struck 6pm, the boys dashed to there room while the girls sprinted upstairs. As I opened the door, Amber was looking in the mirror doing her make-up in a gown while her dress was lying on the bed. It took her 5 hours to do just her hair?! I took a quick shower and sprayed myself in body spray, making the bathroom smell like apricots and flowers. I put on my fluffy gown and sat down next to Amber to get my hair done. I decided to straighten it and curl it off at the end. It took me a full 30 minutes. I then sprayed it with Jen's hair glitter. I put light blue eye shadow with a little bit of blush. I added a tiny amount of mascara and then coated my lips in red lip gloss. I smiled at the result. You see, make-up and me do not mix. I don't look nice with a ton of it on so I decide to keep it simple. I slipped into the dress with ease, put on my silver hoop earrings and heart necklace, placed my feet in the shoes and turned to face Jen.

"Is it alright?" I asked nervously. I knew I still loved Eddie and I wanted to make an impression that would leave a mark. Jen faced me and she looked drop-dead gorgeous. Her hair was curled then put up in a bun with loose tendrils to give off her make-up. She painted her lips orange and her eyes green. We stared at each other then at the same time went:  
"PERFECTION!"

The door opened showing three amazing looking girls. Mara, Joy and Patricia strutted in and expected us. We all glanced at each other and squealed. Then Patricia grabbed my arm and tugged me back to her dorm where J-Lo's Miami Heat was still lingering. I looked at her waiting to know the reason she brought me here. I should be hating her, but I knew her way before Eddie and I trust her with my life. Even if she may be a goth-pixie.  
"Look, I'm sorry about what happened with Eddie - he was just practising with me for your date. Believe me it was amazing even if we only started before getting pied. He was telling me what you were planning and I kissed him. I swear it had nothing to do with Eddie."  
I looked her in the eye and she wasn't lying. I nodded and gave her a hug. Patricia stood there stunned.  
"You forgive me?" She whispered.  
"I already did" I told her back. A smile spread across her face as we linked arms and sashayed back into my room, where we saw Amber with the girls ready for the appearance. Patricia walked down the steps first, we couldn't see but we could hear the gasps. Amber took the staircase next, again greeted with amazement. Then me, I slowly walked down and saw the guys staring at me. A faint blush sprang to my cheeks as I waited on the third step, with Amb's on second and Trixie on first. Mara and Joy joined us and we all looked at our guy. Mine being Eddie. My eyes locked with his, I took in his entire. He wore a normal suit, tie and everything and a turquoise flower attached to his pocket. I smiled and he gave a shy smile back. I connected my arm with Patricia since we were the only ones who haven't got proper dates, just mates. We led the way and made it to the hall.

It was pure magic. The old and boring hall used for assembly's was now a moonlit paradise. The only light colours were white and blue - food being in front of the stage which was holding the DJ. The main lights were turned off making it more magical with glitter on the floor and balloons attached to the ceiling. Streamers were dangled randomly making them seem they were placed precisely. The song booming out of the speakers was 'Let's Go' by Calvin Harris. Amfie, Jara and Jabian were dancing there hearts out to the upbeat songs that were played, while I stood with Patricia, Eddie and Mick watching the scene set out.

Eddie left to go to the toilet and in that time a person in a mask came up to me and asked to dance to the next dance. I nodded, it was time to have some fun. Then my favourite song busted out. Animal by Ke$ha, a song that Eddie made me love by teaching me a dance to go with it. Masked stranger took my hand and led me to the centre of the floor with the other couples and friends. I put my arms round his neck and his arms snugly around my waist.

**I am in love,  
With what we are,  
Not what we should be.**  
**And I am,  
I am star struck.  
With every part,  
Of this whole story.**

**So if it's just tonight,  
The animal inside,  
Let it live and die.**  
**Like it's the end of time,  
Like everything inside,  
Let it live and die.**

During the slow tempo to the first verse, we silently swayed until the climax came up where our hands joined as if we were going to waltz.

**This is our last chance,  
Give me your hands.'  
Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light.  
The night is fading, heart is racing.  
Now just come and love me like we're gonna die.**  
**Oh.**

Then we waltzed fast, to match the speed of the chorus and he spun me around in a circle on the third line. This was the dance Eddie taught me. He couldn't be...

**I'm not asleep,  
I'm up for the fight  
Into the magic.  
And I don't, want the concrete.  
I am alive.  
Comes with the tragic.**  
**So if it's just tonight,  
The animal inside,  
Let it live and die.**

This time, instead of swaying we waltzed slowly, before he picked me up for the chorus again.

**This is our last chance,  
Give me your hands.  
'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light.  
The night is fading, heart is racing.  
Now just come and love me like we're gonna die. **  
**Oh.**  
**Oh. Da da da da da . **

**This is our last chance,  
Give me your hands.  
Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light.  
The night is fading, heart is racing.  
Now just come and love me like we're gonna die. Oh.**  
**Oh. Oh. Oh.**

We did the exact same dance as I learned. But my smile was huge. That was so much fun! When we stopped we looked into each others eyes and were ever so slowly leaning closer, when we heard clapping. I twisted to see the whole school off the dance floor just watching us, I forgot they were there. I blushed scarlet and hurried off to Amber who was there giggling at my shyness. I gave a fake punch to her arm and walked off to get some fresh air after that heated dance. I realised something as I walked through the corridors with the blonde. _I didn't know who he was. _


	29. Chapter 29

A/N - I'm almost finished with this story :( I've got a lot of ideas, and my next fan fiction is probably going to be Victorious! Sorry if you don't watch or don't like the show.

Chapter 29 - Sorry

Nina's POV

I was sitting on the school steps, my dress surrounding me in a pool of fabric. Amber sat beside me, telling me what she thought of the masked stranger.  
"You were great!"  
"He totally likes you!"  
"It was so romantic!"  
After a few minutes, I blocked her out and looked beyond. It was late, yet it hadn't become dark yet. _I want to be here for my last English sunset_, I thought. In America, the sun beam colours were covered with skyscrapers and pollution. _Eddie would love it too_. Yea, the scenery was better here. I cleared my head and stood up to go back to the Dance, 1. Too find Eddie. 2. Find Masked Stranger.

Amber followed me back in where everyone was up on there feet, dancing crazily too Miranda Cosgrove's Dancing Crazy. How ironic. I noticed Joy sleeping in the punch and Fabian snoring on top of the snacks. I grabbed a drink and chugged it down in a matter of seconds, the heat was finally getting to me after being here for 2 minutes. The song switched to How We Do by Rita Ora and I joined the other dancers, letting myself loose and getting dragged into the music. Soon, there were crowds of people all over the floor and I think it was just a coincidence that Jennifer Lopez's Get On The Floor was booming out of the speakers and filling the hall with power. Six more songs played, which I danced to all of them. I was exhausted and went to find Amber to go back to the house, I did need to catch my plane on time tomorrow. I found her making out with Alphie in the hallway, so I grabbed some soda, and tipped it down his shirt. I know it was cruel, but how else was I supposed to break a heated snogging session? Yell at them? Alphie springed back and while he was clearing up his tux, I grabbed Amb's hand and made our way to the main door, via the hall. It was chaotic. Hardly any space to move, so it looked like everyone was dancing on one another. I couldn't blame them. This only happened once a year for them, sometimes twice. But back home, this was a weekly occurrence.

I grabbed the handle and pulled, stepping into the moonlight that was glinting away, making me wonder how late it actually was. I knew Jen was responsible and would come back soon - Eddie was another story. I took the blonde's hand and was stepping down the last block when a voice made me look back.

"Nina Martin?"

I turned to see Masked Stranger on the stage, holding the mike, looking extremely nervous. I crept back inside to see what he was going to do. He sat down on a stool and reached for the guitar.  
"Nina, wherever you are, I love you with all my heart and I am so sorry for hurting you."  
_Eddie?_ He took of his mask to make my assumption true. I sank down lower into the back so he wouldn't find me. The same melody I heard from the night I nearly gave in started playing - this time with the lyrics.

Will you listen to my story?  
It'll just be a minute  
How can I explain?

What ever happened here  
Never meant to hurt you  
How could I cause you so much pain?

When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you wont leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe  
Will you believe me?

He was singing his heart out for me... Droplets dripped down my face as I felt my feet move.

All the words that I come up with  
They're like gasoline on flames  
There's no excuse  
No explanation  
Believe me  
If I could I'd undo what I did wrong  
I'd give away all that I own

When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you wont leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe  
Will you believe me?

If I told you  
I've been cleaning my soul  
And if I promised you  
I'll regain control  
Will you open your door  
And let me in?  
Take me for who I am  
And not for who I've been?

By this time, I was facing Eddie from the stage, wet streams travelling down my face. Everyone was silent listening to his voice fill the empty space.

Who I've been...

When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you wont leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe?

He looked down at the crowd and saw me. His eyes widened as he sang the last chorus while I was smiling up at him. He serenaded me! Cliché yes... But it was so sweet.

When I say I'm sorry  
(When I say I'm sorry)  
When I say I'm sorry  
(When I say I'm sorry)  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe?

I joined him at the stage and was about to whisper in his ear when I heard an erupting sound. I turned to the back of the hall, where one of the ceiling balloons had fallen, spraying green horrendous odours everywhere. People were running out the door, some fainted from the smell wafting up there nose and others pinching there sniffers hardly. _A Stink Bomb?_ I saw Amber and Jen run out the door and up to the house so I said to two words to him which I hope he understood.

'I Do'


	30. Chapter 30

A/N - Ah, the last chapter... You guys have been great! This is my first fan fiction and I'm glad it went so well. Now, I'm not going to drabble on - that will be an Author's Note as the next chapter.

Chapter 30 - Final Goodbyes

Nina's POV

The limo pulled up as we walked outside, me and Eddie hand in hand. We finally made up after last night, much to Amber's joy. Patricia hugged the three of us, lingering on Eddie the longest. I saw Mick tense up a little then relax when they moved apart. _Someone has a crush!_ I mentally reminded myself to tell Amber. The girls finished their farewells first, Amber and Mara in tears. Then the boys - who didn't really care that Jen was leaving, mainly Eddie and me. Victor gave us awkward pats on our heads that we instantly wiped off as soon as he left our sight. Trudy gave us each a batch of cookies for the trip and the gang gifted us the scrap books. A horn tooted, signalling to us that it was time. I had kept the waterworks off for now, but what about on the ride there? I smiled to the guys one last time before stepping into the dark vehicle. Eddie by my side and Jen looking at us two sympathetically. I looked at through the tinted windows, everyone giving one last wave, before going back inside. Finally, I was leaving. Finally, this was goodbye.

A few stray drops filled up my eyes that I instantly wiped away. _Two years full of mysteries, Rufus and the elixir and the third everyone found out, nothing else could beat that. _On the way to the airport, I looked at the scenery taking in everything. I would never see this as I used too. We arrived in the middle of the runway of private jets and with help carried our cases and boarded the plane, making ourselves as comfortable as possible. Eddie kissed me softly saying 'It'll be fine, we're together at least'. I smiled and sunk down in my leather seat. I felt the airplane airborne and drifted off into a dreamless world.

* * *

I was woken to a scream. My eyes flashed open to see the flight attendant grabbed by the throat and tied down to a chair. I followed the strangling hand to the man and noticed his features were exactly like... **Rufus.** I silently stood up, not daring to make a sound while Jen and Eddie were soundlessly sleeping with ease. I crept behind him and my hands gripped his shoulders as hard as I could, making him scream in agony and letting the blue uniformed go. But instead of running the lady laughed and advanced on me while I was trying to hurt Rufus. My hands fell loose, Rufus taking advantage of the situation. He grabbed my hands and covered my mouth while the insane woman came closer with a injection. I struggled and resulted in the psycho man getting a pen knife put. He gently pressed it on my foot and elegantly dragged it up to my knee, leaving a trail of red liquid in the place of the knife. I screamed, hoping to wake Jen or Eddie up. They didn't stir an inch. I saw Rufus' eyes glint with happiness as he saw my distress. He took the sharp blade this time pressing it into my cheek. The pain coursed through me, making me cry and shriek.

I closed my eyes and flicked them open again to see a concerned Eddie and a worried Jen with a few of the flight attendants surrounding me with medicine.  
"What?" I whispered. _That was all a dream? _I felt my cheek for any sign of cuts. _None._My leg?_ Nothing._ But it seemed so real... I was handed to Advil's and water while Eddie rubbed my back.  
"Want to talk about it?" Jen asked. I shook my head. I couldn't relive that, even in words. She nodded and stared out the window.

"OMG!" She yelled, giving my earlier headache a giant thump. I pressed my hand against my forehead while Eddie checked out the window to see what Jen was on about.  
"OMG!" He shouted. The ringing started up again and continued as Jen and Eddie pranced about like idiots. The only thing that could make them this happy...  
"OMG!" I screamed. _WERE IN AMERICA!_I joined them dancing about until we had to put our seatbelts back on as we were descending. My earlier nightmare forgotten completely. My thoughts were now rammed with designs, Dior, home.

Home to Nina Martin, Jen Sleek and Eddie Sweet - Models for Dior. Bring in the outfits!


	31. Chapter 31 Authors Note

A/N - A huge thanks to the 10,756 views throughout my story! The 27 favourites and 27 followers! You guys are amazing! Sorry if I don't include you but you are noticed! (If you don't want to read the names there's a little something down at the end!)

Reviews:

**Serenityskywalker**

**Melanie**

**Sheridana1370**

**Guest(s)**

**Pebblesneddielov**

**Pebbles**

**dessynaynay22**

**Actress11**

**Fashiongirl23**

**OsnapitzCori7110**

**Sibuna640**

**House of Anubis 1 fan**

**Bubblegumbossyhead**

**Anonomus**

**SakuraKoi**

** .ILuvT.S**

**Gleemania123**

**HoA-Luvz2303**

Thanks a lot! This was my first ever story I've ever posted anywhere! My next story is probably going to be Victorious. Sorry if you do not watch or like the show, but I will still do HoA! Cya Later Connecters!

Mykindofstories xxx


	32. Chapter 32

A/N

Long time no see House of Anubis people! I'm thinking of coming back with another story.

Here's my idea! To make a **Life of a Hidden**series!

What d'ya think?

It'll be like Life of a Hidden Singer, Life of a Hidden Spy ect.

Any thoughts on that?

Review and Pm on what you think!

MyKindOfStories xx


End file.
